Somewhere
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: De las varias etapas por las que pasó Remus Lupin para aceptar su destino junto a Nymphadora Tonks.


Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

La primera vez que Nymphadora le dijo que lo amaba, Remus dio media vuelta y salió corriendo como si un ejército de mortífagos fuera tras él.

Y no, no fue una reacción madura o responsable, lo sabía, pero ¿qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer? Estaba tan impresionado, tan asustado, que fue lo único que se le ocurrió; huir lo más lejos posible y no mirar atrás.

Porque si se hubiera quedado, de haber contemplado un minuto más su expresión decidida, podría haberse dado por vencido; la habría abrazado en ese instante y nada ni nadie hubiera podido convencerlo de su estupidez.

Tenía que correr, ir hasta su pequeña casa y recordarse una y otra vez las mismas palabras que se decía cada que su vista se dirigía hacia ella, casi en contra de su voluntad.

"Soy muy viejo, muy pobre, y estoy dañado".

Eran la completa y absoluta verdad; lástima que a veces lo olvidara y se dejara encandilar por sus sonrisas, por la forma en que lo miraba…

Soy muy viejo, se decía, pero por alguna extraña razón, cada que estaba a su lado, se sentía un muchacho nervioso y angustiado por conseguir la aprobación de una joven que a veces mostraba una sabiduría y optimismo que él nunca poseería.

Soy muy pobre, se recordaba, pensando en sus escasas posesiones, en esa casa miserable que apenas podía pagar y el último empleo que tuvo. Pero ella conocía esa casa, y le dijo alguna vez que salvo por el horrible papel tapiz, le parecía perfecta.

Estoy dañado y nunca podré ser un hombre completo, insistía, aferrándose a esa última sentencia que no tenía como refutar; no importaba cuánto dijera ella lo poco que eso le afectaba, para él siempre sería la principal razón por la que estaba negado a una vida normal.

Por eso corrió, porque necesitaba ir a su agujero a recordarse esas tres poderosas razones que le impulsaban a mantenerse alejado, aunque le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano; pero después de todo, ¿qué tanto de humano quedaba en él?

Debió saber que ese recurso desesperado no sería suficiente para mantenerla alejada, que una mujer acostumbrada a decir siempre lo que pensaba e ir contra la corriente no se espantaría por su patética huida; al contrario, pareció encontrar todo muy divertido o eso pudo suponer por el ataque de risa que le atacó la siguiente vez que se vieron.

"No sabía que podías correr tan rápido, debiste decir que no me amabas, aunque no te hubiera creído", dijo, y él sintió un extraño alivio en el que no deseaba pensar demasiado; le daba miedo lo que podría descubrir.

Y viviendo entre peligros, absorbidos por las preocupaciones y el terror que se cernía sobre ellos, dejó pasar los meses, evitando bajo cualquier circunstancia que ella tocara el tema una vez más. Cierto que aprendió a contenerse lo suficiente para permanecer en la misma habitación cada que ella empezaba a hablar de lo que hubieran podido tener, pero no por ello se sentía menos miserable cada vez que debía recitar los muchos motivos por los que según él eso era imposible.

Se permitía, sin embargo, algunos guiños casi infantiles que no podía ni deseaba contener, y aunque luego se recriminara por hacerlo, en el momento se veía embargado por tal felicidad que bien valía la pena.

Solo él la llamaba Nymphadora, y aunque ella lo odiara y le pidiera una y otra vez que usara su apellido, podía ver una mirada de entendimiento, un tácito acuerdo que solo ellos conocían; él podía llamarla como deseara, porque para ella, él era especial.

Y no importaba qué tan inofensiva pudiera parecer una misión que le encomendaran, él siempre estaba un paso detrás, atento, aún cuando ella apenas si lo notara, porque si algo le aterraba más que ceder a sus emociones y quedarse a su lado, era imaginar al mundo sin ella; esa era una pérdida con la que no hubiera podido vivir.

Debió sentirse aliviado cuando al fin sus esfuerzos empezaron a dar frutos, pero solo consiguió hundirse aún más en la miseria. Ella apenas si lo miraba en los escasos momentos que compartían, era ahora quien evitaba permanecer en la misma habitación, como si se hubiera rendido ya de enfrentar el rechazo una y otra vez.

Nunca como entonces añoró su cabello rosa y la sonrisa a flor de labios, la torpeza que encontraba tan adorable como seductora; su pequeño triunfo lo hizo sentir más fracasado de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Desoyó los consejos de quienes siempre consideró sus amigos; las llamadas de atención de Molly le inspiraban tanta ira como vergüenza, ¿era tan difícil ver que él también sufría? Pero lo hacía por su bien, por el de ambos, y algún día ella lo agradecería, cuando encontrara a un hombre de verdad, uno que pudiera darle todo lo que merecía.

Aún a él esas excusas le sonaban huecas.

Necesitó enfrentarse a la muerte de una de las personas a quienes más respetaba en el mundo, y ser involuntario testigo de lo que el amor verdadero era capaz de conseguir, además de una buena y literal sacudida para dejar su terquedad.

El horror de saber que Dumbledore no estaría nunca más con ellos, que ese hombre aparentemente invulnerable se encontraba tendido sin vida, abrió sus ojos a lo que realmente importaba.

La forma en que Fleur miraba a Bill, desfigurado y sin saber a qué tendría que enfrentarse en el futuro, en qué clase de hombre se podría convertir, lo poco que le importó… se sintió orgulloso y avergonzado porque reconoció en su mirada la misma que le dirigía ella todo el tiempo y que él no supo apreciar.

Y Nymphadora a su lado, renunciando a su dignidad, honesta como siempre, sacudiendo los últimos rastros de sus temores, recordándole que a pesar de todo aún estaba allí, esperando, amándolo.

Y él solo pudo cerrar los ojos, y rendirse.

Trece años mayor.

Tanto tiempo, tantos años, y a él en algún momento se le olvidaron por completo.

A él, un profesor.

Los números perdieron sentido, no servían más que para calcular los momentos libres. Los que podía pasar con ella.

Después de tanto tiempo, su vida dejó de ser una seguidilla de acontecimientos miserables; un dolor tras otro, acostumbrado como estaba a las pérdidas, a que lo dejaran sin una sola advertencia.

Ahora contaba las horas para llegar a casa y encontrar a esa mujer que con una sola sonrisa borraba todas las preocupaciones y angustias del día, la misma que casi incendia el lugar la primera vez que intentó preparar la cena, con la que compartía esa estrecha cama que se hacía inmensa por las noches.

Eran un matrimonio tan extraño como cabía esperar; un licántropo y una metamorfomaga que de alguna forma lograron acoplarse como jamás hubiera podido imaginar. El terror de perderla desaparecía en cuanto la tenía entre sus brazos y recordó lo que era reír con el corazón abierto, no por cumplir, sino porque era realmente feliz.

La alegría que creyó perder para siempre cuando vio morir uno a uno a sus mejores amigos, a quienes les debía los que creyó serían los mejores momentos de su vida, volvió como un golpeteo de aire fresco en su ventana.

Ni en un millón de años hubiera podido soñar con esa paz.

Pero se confió.

Él, que debía saber mejor que nadie lo efímera que puede ser la felicidad y como en el momento menos esperado la realidad volverá a recordarte que no puedes bajar nunca los brazos, porque el golpe vendrá y te sacudirá sin misericordia.

Cuando decidió rendirse a su amor por Dora, se permitió creer que juntos podrían construir ese hogar que tanto añoraba, que ambos saldrían bien librados de la lucha y pasara lo que pasara, siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

Entonces, la revelación de su atrocidad lo zarandeó con una ferocidad terrible, y se dio cuenta del crimen que había cometido.

Estaba tan feliz… jamás lo pensó, nunca creyó que su amor maldeciría a una criatura inocente, un ser que no podría vivir con el espanto de tenerlo como padre, o aún peor, de ser como su padre.

E hizo lo que mejor se le daba.

Huyó una vez más.

Decidió, en su desesperación, que al menos le daría a ese niño una razón para sentirse orgulloso y no vivir tan solo con el estigma de ser su hijo.

Podría crecer con una madre noble y cariñosa, con unos abuelos que sabrían darle todo el amor que merecía, y él no estaría allí para empañar su felicidad; lo único que debía hacer era continuar luchando en el lado correcto, y tal vez eso le permitiera vivir con su conciencia.

Fue dispuesto a entregar sus conocimientos, su vida, a la única persona que pensó los aceptaría sin chistar, al hijo de su mejor amigo, ese muchacho justo y valiente que cumplía casi a escondidas con la última voluntad de Dumbledore, una misión que sospechaba suicida, y él deseaba estar a su lado para morir por él, por su causa, y para de alguna forma resarcir todos sus errores.

Su familia lo comprendería, ellos con el tiempo sabrían apreciar la suerte de no tener que cargar con su maldición.

Esperaba un recibimiento de brazos abiertos, una reafirmación de que hacía lo correcto, pero le tocó en cambio encajar reproches, críticas y que lo llamaran cobarde.

Desapareció, claro, ¿qué hubiera podido decir? ¿Habría logrado explicar a Harry lo que pasaba por su mente? ¿Cómo podría comprenderlo él?

Necesitó vagar mucho, caminar por senderos peligrosos, casi exponiéndose a la muerte sin tener plena consciencia de ello, solo pensando, aunque hacerlo lo destrozaba.

Podía ver el rostro de James en Harry, su voz acusándolo, recordándole que tenía la oportunidad que la vida a él le negó; él podía decidir continuar al lado de su hijo.

Esos ojos idénticos a los de Lily lo taladraban, y recordaba la última vez que la vio, tendida frente a Harry, a su lado, después de entregarle lo único que le quedaba, su vida.

Vio a sus amigos una vez más, ambos valientes y decididos, siempre dispuestos a pelear en la primera línea de batalla, pero antes que nada, como amorosos padres que se vieron en la necesidad de dejarlo todo para velar por la seguridad de su hijo.

¿Y Sirius? Temblaba tan solo de pensar en lo que le habría dicho de haber estado en esa habitación; no hubiera podido soportar la mirada de desprecio que estaba seguro le dirigiría; las palabras de Harry habrían sido amables al lado de las que estaba seguro le hubiera dicho.

La vergüenza reemplazó a la ira, y se permitió llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

No supo como se vio de vuelta en su casa, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y el corazón apretado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de a qué iba, qué decir, cómo lo recibiría Dora después de las cosas terribles que le había dicho.

Al no encontrarla en la entrada se aterró; ella tenía por costumbre pasar las noches en el pequeño salón, o al menos lo hacía desde que se enteró de su embarazo, intentando tejer con magia tal y como hacía su madre, arrugando la nariz por los desastrosos resultados.

Pensó en correr a casa de los Tonks, esperando que ella hubiera decidido ir con ellos al verse sola, pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta trasera se abrió, y pudo verla.

Con el pelo violeta, las cejas muy juntas mientras intentaba hacer levitar una cuna enorme, la ropa sucia y la misma expresión decidida que le mostró la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba.

—Has tardado—dijo.

Ni un comentario más, como si las palabras crueles nunca hubieran sido dichas y lo esperara como cada día, como si supiera que tarde o temprano él volvería.

Entonces lo supo.

Supo que no tenía escapatoria, y que tampoco deseaba correr esta vez, porque de alguna forma esa mujer se había convertido en parte de su vida, y el niño que esperaba lo sería también.

Fue él esta vez quien se sintió torpe, joven y ridículo en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, pero una vez más, como venía haciéndolo desde que la conoció, ella fue en su auxilio.

—Me gustaría llamarlo Ted—mencionó como quien habla del clima, y eso fue suficiente.

Ahuyentó el miedo, respiró, y más humano que nunca, tal y como solo ella lograba que se sintiera, caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

—Me gusta Ted—le sonrió—. Teddy Lupin.


End file.
